


【排球影日】不管如何總之影山記住了日向的護照號碼

by spiritualka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritualka/pseuds/spiritualka
Summary: 影山飛雄在訂購兩張前往美國的機票時，不小心把日向翔陽的護照號碼記錯了。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	【排球影日】不管如何總之影山記住了日向的護照號碼

**Author's Note:**

> 前文請走【影日】自然而然

排球選手影山飛雄與日向翔陽先後宣佈引退的消息，引起世界與日本國內的一片嘩然。  
不管是影山或是日向，放在世界的排球球壇，都是數一數二的聞名選手，更何況日本國家排球隊在他們的帶領下，於剛剛結束的奧運會打出近幾屆裡最佳的成績，他們倆說是國民偶像也不為過。  
雖說作為運動員的他們其實不算年輕了，但在眾人眼裡他們還在巔峰的黃金時代，沒有人想到他們任何一個人會急流勇退，更別說是兩人一起引退了。  
婉惜的評論與聲音此起彼落，兩人卻是恍若未聞，該練習的練習，該比賽的比賽，無論如何，他們倆的引退日，即世界男排俱樂部錦標賽總決賽，已經來臨。  
打入總決賽的兩個隊伍算是老競敵了，各自的二傳手跟舉對更是最熟悉的拍檔與對手。今天結束之後便有兩個可敬的選手要退下來，因此此場比賽意義非凡，在眾人的引頸以待下，球員們作出一次又一次刁鑽的進攻，決賽點被雙方互相拉扯，直到最後一球終究落地滾動，全場甚至把剛才的輸贏拋諸腦後，只顧得上爆出巨大的歡呼聲，為場上的選手們送上他們的尊敬，而球員們似乎比平常再亢奮一些，惺惺相惜的擁抱與握手都更用力與熱情。

作為焦點的影山與日向，自然被人重重包圍，也不介意被隊員拋高慶祝後又被一堆傳媒爭相訪問。  
都是老選手了，兩人已經很習慣面對鏡頭，加上他們之間的默契，訪問中屢屢傳出輕快的歡笑聲。  
「訪問差不多到這裡了，各位記者朋友們還有什麼問題嗎？」  
「啊有的，最後一個問題！」一個束著高馬尾的年輕女記者舉手，並在得到發問權換回他們最熟悉的語言，「兩位選手好，我是日本OO運動週刊的記者山本，剛剛已經聽到你們說了很多對於排球的感情與不捨，還有對球壇的展望。那現在能請問一下你們有計劃接下來要做什麼嗎？畢竟眾所週知，運動員的訓練很辛苦且年中無休，所以大家都很想知道你們現在最想做的事情是什麼。」  
被訪問的兩人下意識地對望一下，有眾人所看不懂的電波在眼神裡通過，而先開口的是影山：「會先給自己放個假吧，去北極看看極光之類。」  
影山即使下了場，話題絕大部份都是圍繞著排球，難得聽見他提及其他事情，眾記者們都露出興味盎然的神情，唯獨訪問的另一主角若有所思地挑起了眉。  
與影山的對答結束後，記者轉向了日向：「那日向選手呢？」  
鏡頭轉向日向時，他臉上已經掛著招牌的爽朗燦笑，「先到處看看吧！我就很想去看看霸王花，聽說又大又臭，感覺很有趣！」  
即使已經將近四十歲，日向童心未泯的個性就如他一頭橘色的頭髮一樣，是他的標誌，因此大家對於他孩子氣的發言不感意外，反而哄堂大笑，因此沒有人發現唯一沒在笑的影山露出跟剛剛日向一樣的表情。

訪問結束，兩位排球選手在眾人的目送下走進了更衣室，身影的消失也象徵著他們的引退。這裡有不少記者都挺資深了，跟兩人有一定的交情，見證著這兩個名字的崛起與引退，歷史的替更都讓他們忍不住感到一點不捨與惆悵，殊不知那兩人沒有感到任何難過，反而在他們看不見的轉角停下來，也不管還有些運動員與工作人員在旁邊擦身而過便開始爭吵起來。  
「不是說好先去看霸王花嗎？怎麼突然冒出個北極光了！」日向率先發難，質問著影山。  
「誰跟你說好？」影山冷哼一聲，反問道：「而且才不是突然冒出，我一直都想去看北極光。」  
「北極光不就是光嗎？有什麼好看的！」  
「照你的道理，霸王花也只是花而已啊，沒什麼好看的吧？」  
兩個奔四的男人你一句我一話，偶爾引來不熟悉他們的人的側目，例如他們隊裡比較新的隊員。新進的幾個年輕人聽不懂日語，只能大概從他們之間的氣氛判斷這兩個前輩大概是在吵架，他們惴惴不安地跑去找其他前輩求救，得到的卻是冷漠的回應或是哈哈大笑。  
「噢，那是他們的情趣，不用在意。」大笑的金髮男人這麼安慰著青年們。  
「可惜他們要退休了，不然之後你們大概可以被他們傷害更多……我指見識到更多。」另一個捲毛男人面目表情地聳聳肩。  
情趣？傷害？  
青年們面面相覷，不敢再問，但又禁不住被外面的吵鬧吸引，便巴住門框探頭出去，伸出長著耳朵偷聽。  
「你到底為什麼一定要去？霸王花根本不臭，一點都不有趣，還不如去北極。」  
「網上都說它很臭！你看過了嗎？」  
「沒，但那麼多遊記都說霸王花實際上沒什麼味道，你都沒看的嗎？」  
「不、不管！我不信！反正我就是要去看霸王花！」  
「不許去，去什麼去。」  
「你憑什麼不許我去！你管我啊！」  
「我不管你誰管你！」  
「你又不是我的誰！」  
「我不是你的誰？好啊，結婚總行了吧？結了婚就是你的誰了吧！」  
「好啊！來啊！現在就來訂機票！」  
結果那兩個人才剛說完就分別衝進了各自的休息室，他們還目睹他們的橙髮隊友直接拿著隨身物品便急猴猴地又要跑出去，同時不忘用葡語跟他們的教練交代。  
「教練，我要去結婚，就不跟你們一起走了！」  
隊友們看了一眼淡定地點頭的教練，又看了一眼頭也不回的日向，久久不能回過神來。  
他們有聽錯嗎？結婚？  
就因為一句話？

日向在走廊跟低頭劃手機的影山湊在一起，他自然而然地瞥了一眼發亮的螢幕，只見影山在他不在的期間已經選好兩張飛往美國的機票，而對方現在正在填寫乘客的資料。  
日向頓時氣得哇哇大叫，「笨蛋影山！你把我的護照號碼填錯了！」  
「怎麼可能！」影山下意識反駁道。  
「你填成0143了，明明是0145！」日向怒道：「這婚還結不結得成了！」  
影山定睛一看，發現自己真的填錯了，可又拉不下面子，只好氣沖沖地把剩下的資料填好再結帳後，便拉著人直接離開，「結！誰許你不結！」

※  
  
「影山飛雄先生，請問你是否願意成為日向翔陽先生的合法丈夫，並承諾從今天開始，無論順境逆境、富有或貧窮、健康或疾病，你將永遠愛他、珍惜他直到地老天長？」  
耳邊響起牧師宣讀的誓詞，影山渾身一震，如夢初醒，記憶後知後覺地在大腦裡快速跑了一遍，他才真確地認知到他跟日向直接從場上趕到機場，連酒店的行李都是讓隊裡幫他們寄回日本，大汗淋漓的身體也是趁在候機的時間粗略地在機場的淋浴間裡沖的。  
影山看著跟他面對面的日向，這個與自己一同在衝動之下飛洋越海的男人也是難得的侷促，儘管嘴上依然是一貫的逞強，「笨蛋，在問你呢。」  
「我願意。」被日向這麼一催，影山立刻把剛剛的茫然拋諸腦後，不假思索就回道。  
日向皺起了鼻子，似乎不太滿意怎麼他能如此輕易地道出這個背負一輩子重量的承諾，但得到影山回應的牧師已經開始宣讀另一段的誓詞，他只好乖乖地把吐槽吞回肚子裡。  
「日向翔陽先生，請問你是否願意成為影山飛雄先生的合法丈夫，並承諾從今天開始，無論順境逆境、富有或貧窮、健康或疾病，你將永遠愛他、珍惜他直到地老天長？」  
「我願意！」  
影山從日向中氣十足而毫無猶豫的回應裡聽出幾分他最熟悉的較勁，忍不住失笑。  
呆子，這根本不是需要他的思考才能得到答案的事情，因為這就是如此理所當然。  
白髮蒼蒼的牧師慈祥地笑了，「恭喜兩位在神的見證下結為合法伴侶，你們現在可以交換婚戒了。」  
兩人同時恍然大悟地啊了一聲，而後陷入一片尷尬的死寂。  
「……你有準備戒指？」扛不住牧師打量的視線，率先打破沉默的是日向。  
影山沒有回話。他當然沒有準備，他連替換的衣服都沒帶過來，穿的是他去比賽前唯一一套塞到運動背包裡的乾淨便服，他怎麼可能有準備婚戒？  
「你怎麼連戒指都沒有準備！」日向壓低聲量質問。  
「你不也沒準備？」影山被唸得臉皮一熱，忍不住反問。  
「哇，為什麼現在又怪我了？」  
「說得好像結婚的只有我一個人。你最好什麼都不用負責！」  
「結婚是我提的嗎？你提的不該是由你來買嗎？」  
影山忍無可忍地嘖了一聲，抓住了日向結實的手臂把他一抱入懷，不等日向反應過來便低頭，一吻緘默。  
午後的日光即使被教堂的彩窗濾去毒辣依然刺眼，可也不比那一頭柔軟的橘髮耀眼，彷彿世間的陽光都被它所吸收，亮得影山無法睜開眼睛。影山飛雄想，他懷中的太陽是那麼灼熱，是像要把萬物溶化的溫度，是所有人都為之嚮往的亮度，縱然會將他溶解，那也是他一輩子再也無法放開的存在。

兩人走出了教堂，除了日向手上多了一張結婚證書，他們的狀態跟剛剛進去教堂之前沒有兩樣。  
兩人相對一眼，似乎在互相確認著什麼。  
他們結婚了？  
好像是。  
感覺跟之前沒什麼分別？  
日子該怎麼過就怎麼過，他們該怎麼處就怎麼處。  
日向把證書小心翼翼地收進背包裡，然後拋出一句：「我想睡了……你訂了什麼時候的機票回去啊？」畢竟他們一下飛機就馬不停蹄趕來結婚，根本沒有時間調節時差。  
「明天下午。」被日向的睡意感染，影山也打了個哈欠。  
「這次有把我的護照號碼填好了嗎？」  
「有啦，你很囉嗦。」  
「那你有訂飯店嗎？」  
「有啊。」趁著你剛剛沒留意到的時候手眼手快地訂了，「你以為我是你嗎？呆子。」  
神經一放鬆下來，日向就累得連眼皮都要睜不開，他下意識摸過影山寬大的手掌牽在手裡，半個身體都靠在對方身上，「那先去睡一下……」  
「到飯店再睡啊。」影山穩住身體讓日向靠著，無奈地道。

—FIN—

後話：

最後，不管是霸王花抑或北極光，兩人都如願如償地看見了。  
以前總是當空中飛人的兩人難得閒了下來，他們歸國之後，烏野的畢業生們便二話不說約了出來聚會。  
眾人少不了訴說自己的近況，影山與日向自然也把他們在旅行中的見聞給大家分享分享。  
「我就說霸王花沒什麼味道，日向偏不信，親眼看見的時候還想踩進去聞，害我們差點被趕出去。」  
聞言的眾人又是一陣笑聲，喝得有些醉醺醺的田中激動地把日向拍得差點被口水嗆到，「這真的很像日向會做的事哈哈哈哈哈——」  
「很痛啦田中前輩！而且是影山比較遜好嗎！」日向忿恨地把啤酒一灌而下，而後不甘視弱地反擊道：「不知道是誰說要去看北極光，結果在船上暈船，吐的時間比看的時間還要多。」  
「總比有人怕冷怕到連甲板都不願上去。」  
「我一直活在熱帶地區耶，突然要我去北極我容易嗎？怎麼不想想我是為了誰去啊？」  
「我也是為了你才去熱帶地區好嗎？」  
「那麼不滿意，你不要跟來啊！」  
「你再說一遍？我們都結婚了，你還敢甩開我？」  
真是不能更熟悉的場面，有些人還在不以為意地捧腹大笑，但有些人的笑容卻地凝固在臉上。  
……嗯？  
「甩你就甩你啊，誰叫你抱怨那麼多！」  
「明明就你比較麻煩——」  
仁花是其中一個感覺不對勁的人，她戰戰兢兢扯了扯身旁潔子的衣袖，「潔、潔子學姊，我我我我是不是聽錯了？」  
潔子抿了一口啤酒，淡然道：「沒聽錯。」  
那妳也太冷靜了吧學姊！

仁花在這邊誠惶誠恐，影山與日向兩人仍然爭持不下。  
「影山你才是大笨蛋！有誰結婚連戒指都不準備……看你的表情，你不該是又忘記了這事吧？」  
某個詞語第二次出現了，再遲鈍的人也聽出來哪裡出了問題。笑聲戛然而止，居酒屋的角落裡洋溢著微妙的氣氛，只剩下兩人如火如荼的爭吵聲。  
「我記得，我記得！不是說好回來就去買嗎！怎麼這麼囉嗦！」  
「你根本就忘記了！跟忘記我的護照號碼一樣！」  
「我們才剛回來，哪有時間去買！」  
「兩位。」  
打斷這斷幼稚爭吵的菅原。他臉上端著一貫溫和的微笑，儘管仔細一看也是可以看見這笑容的一道細細裂縫。  
「你們結婚了？」菅原冷靜地替在場的所有人問出一個非常重要的問題。  
兩人沉默地對視一眼，一臉恍然大悟的表情。  
「好像是？」  
……  
……  
……  
「欸！什麼啦！」  
「你們給我說清楚！」  
「什麼好像是！結了就結了沒結就沒結，還可以好像的嗎！」  
「什麼時候的事！說！」  
居酒屋裡一時雞飛狗走，山口被暴走的眾人從兩位主角身邊擠了出來，他驚恐又無奈地看向自顧自地喝著酒、完全不被鬧劇影響的竹馬，「你、你怎麼可以這麼冷靜？」  
月島瞥了山口一眼，「我才想問你們怎麼這麼激動。」  
他還覺得太晚了呢，兩個排球笨蛋。


End file.
